Super Koopaling's Galaxy
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: It's Super Mario Galaxy 2 1/2: Super Koopalings' Galaxy! It's a grand adventure for the Koopalings as they blast off into space to find Bowser Junior. Larry will stop at nothing to save his little bro.! Will they find him in time?
1. Chapter 1: Larry's Plan

**Super Mario Galaxy 2 ½: Super Koopalings' Galaxy**

I'd like to thank Disney for introducing the concept of incorporating mixed numbers into the titles of sequels. The concept is that when the sequel focuses on characters other than the main characters, such as a villain or an unimportant comic relief character, that it would be silly to go on to make a full sequel to them. Another part of the concept is that the events happened behind the scenes during a previous movie, or even in between sequels. Anyway, if this is what happens before my other stories, "Super Mario Galaxy 3: The Comet, the Knight, and the Space Pirates" and "_After _Super Mario Galaxy 2". Also, I hope Nintendo will one day have the Koopalings in the next three- dimensional Mario game, if there is one. Speaking of which, this could probably be a plot for a game. A side scrolling game where you control the Koopalings, travel through different galaxies, and gather Star Bits instead of Power Stars (With the exception of the one Bronze Power Star) , which allow you to progress through the game. The goal is to get to Bowser Junior. When you beat the game, you can play as Bowser Junior. You defeat enemies by stomping and Shell-Dashing. Bowser Junior unlocks fire balls. Just add in a lot more galaxies and a few rouge enemies and bosses that are out of Bowser's control.

**Chapter 1: Larry's Plan**

Larry Koopa was the second youngest of the eight Koopalings. He had towering blue hair, a blue star on the left side of his green head, a pair of fangs that stuck out from either side of his mouth, and a blue, spiked shell. He opened the door to one of his brother's room. Inside, Lemmy Koopa was apparently sleeping while standing on his head, which was balancing on his red starred, yellow circus ball.

"Wake up Lemmy!" Larry shouted.

Lemmy gasped and fell off his ball with a bump, landing on his head. Lemmy moaned and rubbed his head through his wild rainbow colored spiky hair and small yellow ponytail. Although Lemmy wasn't the youngest, he happened to be the smallest of the family, which was probably why he preferred to always ride on his ball.

Lemmy dusted off his yellow, spiked shell and said, "What was that for! You broke my concentration! For your information, I was going through deep meditation!"

Larry rolled his huge eyes and replied, "Since when do _you_ meditate! Admit it Lemmy, you were napping. I don't know how you possibly could! Especially after a two weeks have passed since Junior left to have fun with King Dad while taking over the universe _without us, again_!"

Lemmy wrinkled his snout in disgust as he thought about their youngest sibling. "Oh yeah, King Dad's favorite. Humph! Why does King Dad like him so much better anyway?"

Larry made a face. He didn't like it when his older siblings talked bad about Bowser Junior, even though he sometimes partly agreed with them a little bit. "Well, anyway, could you round up Wendy, Iggy, and Ludwig and bring them to my room? I'll bring Roy and Morton. I want to have a little meeting about something that's been on my mind."

Lemmy jumped back onto his ball and quickly rolled off on his way. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. They'll be there in ten minutes."

_A little while later..._

Lemmy pushed the door to Wendy's room open and quickly rolled in. Wendy Koopa was lying back in a green pipe while pouring over a sheet of paper intently. Her large necklace of pink pearls and her two big, gold bracelets rattled as she looked up at Lemmy. Her huge pink and white polka-dotted bow seemed to tremor with rage as she glared at him.

"How many times must I tell you guys," she said, "Either you knock, or you stay out! You're disrupting my creative genius! What do you want?"

Lemmy stared quizzically at the pink shelled Koopaling and asked, "Does sitting in a pipe really help you get inspiration to write song lyrics?"

Wendy got up and huffed, "Don't look at me like I'm crazy. It works for me. And besides, it's not like I need the inspiration. My golden voice can make any song a success. Now will you please tell me why you're here? You wouldn't want to make me mad."

Lemmy gulped. The last thing he wanted was to have his ball kicked out from under him by one of Wendy's pink high heels.

"Larry wants to talk to all of us about something. I think it's important. He said to meet him at his room. I'm going to get Iggy and Ludwig now. See you later!" Lemmy then quickly took his leave.

Wendy sighed, put down her latest song lyrics, and left the room. "What could Larry possibly want now?"

_A little while later..._

Lemmy entered room of the oldest Koopaling, and, as usually, the room was full of music. Ludwig Von Koopa was once again working on another one of his Koopa Symphonies (all of which were terrible), his blue, spiky shell hunched over and his big, puffy, blue hairdo sticking up as he pounded away at his huge, lava rock piano.

Ludwig stopped playing and turned around to look at Lemmy. "What is it?" he asked.

Lemmy had to suppress as grin as he looked a Ludwig's only tooth. He had to remind himself that not only was he the smallest, but he didn't have any teeth at all. He then replied, "Meeting in Larry's room in five minutes. I gotta run. I wasted enough time with Wendy." Lemmy then quickly rolled out of the room and over to Iggy's room.

When Lemmy opened the door to Iggy Koopa's room, he was greeted by a huge explosion and a plume of smoke. Lemmy blinked. He knew the Iggy was sort of a mad scientist. He acted like it. He looked like it too. Big, lanky, skinny, thick glasses, four sharp teeth, a tall plume of feathery green hair that matched his green shell; he certainly did look the part.

Lemmy slowly rolled into the room as the smoke cleared. Iggy was duck-and-covering under a nearby desk. Iggy jumped out and ranted and raved at a smashed and smoking table nearby.

"Wah-wah-wah-wah-wah! A failure! Another failure! Gah!"

"Iggy, what were you trying to do?" Lemmy asked.

"I was trying to make a Super Mushroom that works on Koopas, but it exploded before I had a change to test it!"

Lemmy grinned, "Stuffing your face with stuff you make in the lab? Is that what caused your hair to turn green and change shape?"

Lemmy smiled even wider as he recalled favorite brother's former hairdo. Iggy's hair was once big and tail, like Larry's, only rainbow colored, like Lemmy's. No one knew why, but Iggy had one day just come to the dinner table with this new, green hairdo without saying anything. No matter how much they asked him, he never explained why, and Bowser didn't seem to care anyway. All they knew was that Iggy preferred this hair style over his old one.

Iggy frowned, "Ha, ha. Very funny Lemmy. But for your information, I never test anything on myself. Chompa is my test subject."

There were two loud barks, and a small Chain Chomp bounced over to Iggy's side, its chain dragging the ground. Iggy petted it until it settled down.

"But he's not a Koopa," Lemmy observed.

"Good boy, Chompa, there's a good Chain Chomp… er, what did you say…? Oh yeah! Well, you see, I just wanted to see if the mushroom was at least safe to eat. Chain Chomps are practically immortal, so I knew if it made Chompa here even a little sick, that it would have to be dangerous. Well, enough of that, what is it you want? You need me to whip up an invention for you?"

Lemmy shook his head, "No, I'm just rounding everyone up. Larry has something he wants to talk about. Come on, follow me."

"Stand guard while I'm gone, Chompa," Iggy said as he fed the Chain Chomp a Power Steak. Chompa barked as the two Koopalings left.

_Meanwhile..._

Roy Koopa and Morton Koopa Jr. (no one was really sure who he was named after) were at their usual hang out spot, the Thwomp Gym. Both were huge, muscular Koopalings, clearly the strongest of the eight. Roy was busy lifting a one-hundred pound barbell. He wore a rose colored pair of sunglasses and a pink skull cap, he had a pair of fangs identical to Larry's, and he had a purple shell.

Morton was busy lifting fifty pound weights in each hand. Morton was different from the rest of the Koopalings, in that his skin was dark brown, as well as his shell. Morton had a pair of big, black eyebrows and three stands of black hair on his head. The teeth in his big mouth were identical to Iggy's teeth.

Larry saw them as soon as he entered the gym. "Hey bros.! Over here!"

Roy groaned angrily as he put down his barbell. "What do you want, pip-squeak, can't you see were busy working out!"

Morton put down his weights and gave Roy a playful shove, "Come bro.! Leave him alone! I'm sure whatever it is, it's important."

Larry nodded, "It is, but we can't talk here. Everyone's meeting back at King Dad's castle in my room. Come on!"

As they followed their little brother, Roy mumbled to himself, "Grr, this better be good."

_A few minutes later..._

Back in Larry's room, Larry paced back and forth in front of his siblings. "This is the second time we all get left out of the greatest adventure since taking over the Mushroom World and stealing the seven Magic Wands of the seven kings-."

Roy interrupted Larry and said, "Yeah, yeah, I know what you're getting at, but the answer to our problem is in what you just said. During that adventure, King Dad's little favorite wasn't hatched yet!"

Larry growled and said, "Grr, don't you go blaming Junior like that! Didn't we all have fun kidnapping Peach on her birthday a little while back? We didn't get left out of that, did we?"

"Of course not!" Iggy said, "But that's nothing compared to going on a grand a glorious quest to conquer the universe! Do you all have any idea what we've missed two times already? And whose fault is that: Bowser Junior's!"

Everyone then began talking at once. Larry stuck his claws into his mouth and whistled loudly. When order was restored, he said, "Let me level with you guys, I once saw a picture of King Dad when he was little, _and he looks exactly like Junior_! That's why he named him Bowser Junior! How could he _not _be drawn to Junior?"

"What is your point?" Wendy shouted in exasperation.

Larry continued, "My first point is that Junior is the youngest, and he looks like King Dad. Therefore, King Dad sees the future of the Koopa Kingdom in him-."

"I'm his first born!" Ludwig roared out angrily.

"Therefore," Larry continued, completely ignoring Ludwig, "He wants to keep an eye on Junior at all times to make sure he stays safe. He wouldn't dream of being light years away from Junior, so he took him with him. He didn't take us either because we failed too many times, or because he wanted us to watch his home kingdom for him. I think it's both of them.

"My second point is that if we prove that we can be a big help to King Dad in a big way, we'll be well in Junior's status."

"But how do we do that?" Lemmy asked, still balancing on his ball.

Larry smiled slyly and said, "We steal an Airship, fly off into space, and join King Dad in Junior in their quest! So, who's with me?"

The plan sounded great to everyone, so they all cheered happily.

Larry smiled, they all bought it. They didn't know the real reason Larry wanted to do this. Larry, in fact, wasn't at all jealous with his little brother. Nor did he care weather or not he was their father's favorite. For some reason, Larry had woken up with a strange feeling inside him two days ago. He felt as if Junior was in some kind of trouble, and it had left him with a strong desire to go check up on him. Larry had always cared a lot about the youngest Koopaling. Perhaps it was because _he_ had been the youngest for quite a while. He remembered being picked on by Roy and defended by either Morton or Ludwig. Roy was only playing of course, like many big brothers do, but Larry had no way of knowing that at the time. When Junior had finally hatched, Larry made sure to defend him against Roy's "playing around" and explained all of that to Junior. He was Larry's only younger brother, and Larry wanted to be the best big brother he could be, even though the two of them were still relatively young. Anyway, he still fervently hoped that his gut was wrong, and that there was nothing at all to worry about.

Suddenly, the group was interrupted by a small Koopa that rode in on a smiling cloud.

"Whoa! Where's the fire, Lakitu?" Lemmy asked.

Lakitu nervously fiddled with his goggles and said, "It's been another failure, another bust. I just saw Mario; Yoshi; those Toad Brigadiers; a few Lumas, including a big purple one; and Princess Peach all celebrating in front of Peach Castle. There was even a big cake with Yoshi Fruit on it! The Koopa Kingdom has lost again!"


	2. Chapter 2: Bowser's Return

**Super Mario Galaxy 2 1/2: Super Koopalings' Galaxy**

**Chapter 2: Bowser's Return**

_WHAAAMM!_

Roy stomped the ground so hard that the entire room shook. "It's not fair! If we had been there, Mario would never have won!"

"Where are King Dad and Junior?" Larry asked.

Lakitu shrugged and said, "How should I know! I didn't go with them!"

Suddenly, two Hammer Bros. came in, and they were laughing their heads off.

"Ha, ha, ha! You wanna know where Bowser is?" one said.

"Well, just look out that window toward the main gate! Behold the Almighty King Bowser! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Everyone looked out the window and saw a shocking sight. Bowser was at the main gate alright, but he had dramatically shrunk! He was about the same size as little Lemmy! A large group of Koopas and Goombas had formed in the open gate, and they were all cracking up and laughing at their diminished king. Some even dared to mock him with shouts of "Our Royal Shortness" and "Your Stumpiness."

"Shut up you idiotic rats or I'll throw you all into the dungeon after I've roasting you with my breath!" the tiny king shrieked with rage.

There was a sudden whoosh, and a blue robed Magikoopa rode in on a broom and landed near Bowser.

"Don't just stand there, Kamek! Help me!" Bowser shrieked.

Kamek smirked and said, "Oh, so now you need me. I'm not only worth being effortlessly knocked out of the sky now, am I?"

Bowser growled and said with clenched teeth, "Fine, I am sorry for knocking into you after you had given me all that power during my final battle with the Mario Bros. and Toad Bros. Now, _help- me- now_."

Kamek lazily flicked his wand, and Bowser grew back to his normal size. The restored king roared, and fire gushed out of his mouth. The group screamed in terror and ran for their lives back into the castle. As Bowser was breathing slow, deep breaths to get over his fit of rage, Kamek waved his wand again, and the two of them appeared in Larry's room.

"Why did you take me here for?" Bowser said grumpily as he glared at his seven kids, "To shame me in front my own children?"

"I figured you'd like to tell them about your latest-," Kamek began, but Bowser interrupted him.

"FAILURE! That's what it was! Like I said, I am shamed in front of my own kids!" Bowser roared, his red eyes blazing like fire balls.

"That's not true Daddy!" Wendy cried.

"Where's Junior?" Larry asked nervously.

"I don't know," Bowser said, "He'll probably show up in his Koopa Clown Sphere Star Ship before long."

"Humph!"

Everyone stared at Kamek.

"What was that for?" Ludwig asked.

"I have already checked the security tapes, and-," Kamek began, but Bowser interrupted him again.

"What security tapes?"

"The tapes from the security cameras around the Boomsday Machine at Bowser Junior's Boom Bunker," Kamek replied.

"What Boomsday Machine?" Iggy asked eagerly, "It sounds really cool!"

"Me and Junior whipped it up a while ago," Bowser said, "It runs on Grand Star power and shoots electro-balls. It was the perfect weapon to use against Mario!"

"Or so you thought," Kamek said, "Mario had to of gotten past it in order to get to your Galaxy Generator."

"So, what's on these security tapes?" Ludwig asked.

Kamek took out a Video Cassette from his robe and asked, "Larry, would you get out your projector for me?"

Larry got out the projector from his closet, and Kamek inserted the tape.

The projector showed Mario landing in front of the Boomsday Machine, with Bowser Junior gleefully jumping around. He yelled something at Mario and did a back flip into the cockpit. The machine then began shooting out electro-balls. Mario grabbed a Cloud Flower and used it to make a cloud that was blown upwards by one of the fans in the ground. Once he was high enough, Mario made more clouds until he was right above the machine. He did a Ground-Pound, cracking the glass dome of the cockpit. The machine then shucked in air and clouds through four super powered fans, and then shot out more electro-balls. Mario repeated his strategy and attacked the cockpit again. Bowser Junior screeched with rage, and the Boomsday Machine rose out of the ground, revealing the tank treads on its bottom.

"It transforms into a tank! Double awesome!" Iggy exclaimed, "There's no way Mario can beat that!"

The machine sucked in more air as it rolled over to Mario. Mario managed to avoid getting squashed, but he got hit by an electro-ball and fell to the ground. Undaunted, Mario grabbed another Cloud Flower and jumped up and up via his cloud steps until he reached another Cloud Flower that was just conveniently resting on a nearby cloud. Mario then produced three more cloud steps, dodging electro-balls all the way, and jumped high over the Boomsday Machine. Mario spun in midair, and then shot down with a super powered Ground Pound right onto the cockpit, shattering it to pieces. Mario quickly did a back flip off the machine as it began to violently malfunction. Bowser Junior ranted and whined in gibberish as his Boomsday Machine began shuddering wildly. Cracks formed throughout the machine, and bright beams of light shot out of them. Bowser Junior emitted one final scream as the entire Boomsday Machine erupted into a huge fiery explosion. When the smoke cleared, all that could be seen was Mario flying away with the Grand Star in victory.

"Bu-bu-but that's impossible!" Iggy stammered, his green hair standing straight up and stiff.

"What happened to Junior? Where is he?" Larry exclaimed.

Bowser grabbed Kamek by the collar of his robe and shouted in his face, "Don't just stand there! Answer him! Where is Junior? Where is he?"

Kamek shook his head sadly and said, "Your Denseness, anyone with any logic at all would easily be able to figure where he is right now. If it is any consolation, I commend him for going out like more than a champ, a warrior, honorably in battle might be a better way to put it."

Bowser then began to slowly strangle the Magikoopa and roared, "You're lying! You know more about this than you're telling! Tell the truth! I command you!"

Kamek quickly waved his wand, and he vanished and reappeared out of reach on his broom. "Don't be in denial my Distraughtness!" he called out, "I suggest you take a long rest in the peace and privacy of your private dormitory until you are ready to face this bravely. I'll magically send your meals in for you. Goodbye."

As Kamek flew away, Bowser roared out a massive fountain of crimson flames out of a nearby window. He then stomped out of the room with his eyes blazing, and roaring out in blind rage, "Junior! Junior!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Hope

**Super Mario Galaxy 2 1/2: Super Koopalings' Galaxy**

**Chapter 3: The Hope**

A week had passed since the discovery of the "Boomsday Incident," as it was being called by the seven Koopalings, and eight days since the occurrence of the "Boomsday Incident." Once again, at exactly 7 A.M., the seven Koopalings were all huddled against the door to Bowser's room. They had all long since given up getting him to come out, so now they were all just listening for a sound, a sign, a voice, something; _anything_. What really frightened them all was that they never heard anything inside the room, it was always dead quiet.

As Kamek approached the door holding a covered dish, which was Bowser's breakfast, Wendy tugged on his robe and asked timidly, "Kamek, it's so quiet in there; you don't think he's…"

Kamek snickered as he magically teleported the dish into the room. "Relax! He's okay. I know, because the dishes are always licked clean when I teleport them back out. If anything, he's more hungry than usual. I just wish he'd learn to move on and get out of there so he can rule this kingdom. Why should I have to manage everything! And, he's setting a very poor example for you kids! Humph! What a king we got!"

As Kamek flew off on his broom, Larry snarled and said with loathing in his eyes, "I hate Kamek!"

"What did he ever do to you, or to any of us?" Lemmy asked, still balancing on his ball as usual.

"He doesn't care about us! He doesn't care about King Dad! He doesn't even care about Junior!" Larry exclaimed, "And, he refuses to give us any hope!"

"Huh! What hope?" Morton said miserably.

Larry pounded his chest and said, "Junior is alive!"

"_WHAT_! Are you crazy?" Roy shouted, "Didn't you see that explosion!"

Larry glared at Roy and said, "You haven't been too emotional about this. Don't you even care?"

Everyone stared at Roy.

Roy cleared his throat uncomfortably, and then h said slowly, "I've always been the toughest guy of the family; I can't afford to get all emotional in front of everyone. Maybe I'd rather be like that in private, in my room, at night…" His voice trailed off miserably.

"I'm the oldest, but you don't see me hiding anything," Ludwig said, "I haven't been able to play music."

"I haven't been able to sing," Wendy said.

"I was gonna stop ridding on my ball, but I've been using it for so long, I'm practically addicted to it, so I just have to ride it," Lemmy said.

"I've lost the will to invent," Iggy said.

"Roy and I don't go to the gym or work out at all anymore," Morton said.

"Can we please get back to what I was saying?" Larry said.

"But Junior couldn't have survived that explosion," Iggy said.

"But can't you feel it?" Larry insisted, "I really don't how to explain it, but it's like, Junior's life force is, like, just, _glowing_. Can't you feel it?"

There was silence.

"He's right," Wendy said softly, "I feel it too."

One by one, the other Koopalings admitted that they could feel it.

"But, how can that be?" Ludwig said.

Larry thought for a moment, and then he snapped his fingers and said, "Iggy, remember that Super Koopa Computer you built last summer?"

"Yeah…" Iggy said slowly.

"Does it have video analyzing software?"

"Yeah!" Iggy said excitedly, his hair standing up straight, beginning to understand Larry's plan.

"Great! Let's take a closer look at that security tape!" Larry said.

_A few minutes later..._

The Koopaling, and Chompa, were all gathered around the monitor of Iggy's Super Koopa Computer. Iggy was at the keyboard, and the security was playing on the screen.

"Okay, pause it there!" Larry said.

Iggy paused the tape at where Mario delivered the final blow.

"Good, now zoom in on Junior, and play it in slow motion."

The video continued with Mario slowly back flipping to safety, and the Boomsday Machine slowly cracking and flying apart in fire and smoke. As the cockpit flew apart, the tape showed that Junior was thrown upward by the explosion, but then the smoke blocked the camera.

"Okay, now pause it and pan upwards," Larry said when the smoke cleared.

As the image slowly moved up, Lemmy called out, "Look! In the upper-left part of the screen! Play it Iggy!"

Everyone gasped when they saw it. There was Bowser Junior, screaming his head off and flying out into space.

"So that's what happened!" Iggy said, "The force of the explosion sent him flying out into space."

"Well then, let's go tell King Dad!" Larry said.

"Hold on guys!" Ludwig said, "Let's think this through first. What if by the time we figure out where exactly Junior is in the universe and fly there on an Airship, we're too late, and he really is gone this time. It'll be like losing him twice, and I don't think he could handle that."

"Well then, what else can we do?" Morton asked.

"Simple," Ludwig replied, "We go with the plan Larry thought of. We steal an Airship and look for Junior ourselves. That way, if we fail, at least we won't be getting King Dad's hopes up only to smash them to pieces."

"Awesome plan, Ludwig!" Lemmy cheered.

Ludwig smiled and laughed elegantly, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! But, of course. I am the oldest, after all."


	4. Chapter 4: The Destination

**Super Mario Galaxy 2 1/2: Super Koopalings Galaxy**

**Chapter 4: The Destination**

The Airship zoomed out of the planet's atmosphere, its propellers spinning rapidly, and flags flying wildly in the solar wind. Ludwig laughed in exhilaration as he took the wheel, spinning it quickly to turn towards the direction of the Boom Bunker. The engine roared as the Airship took off in a burst of speed. Once the Airship was on a steady course, Ludwig joined his younger siblings below deck.

Iggy had finished installing his Super Koopa Computer in the engine room, and he was speaking to everyone as he nervously petted Chompa.

"Err, ahem, err, right!" he said, "Err, well, you see, speed is the key here. We don't know what kind of trouble Junior could be in, so we need to move fast. Unfortunately, this engine isn't exactly supportive of Warp 10. Even if we could modify it to go faster, we don't have the fuel needed to power it."

Suddenly, there was a series of loud tinkling noises on deck. Everyone went up to see a whole bunch of what appeared to be small shooting stars raining down on them. When they crashed into the deck, the broke apart into small, sparkling lumps of multicolored stardust.

"Ooooooh! It's so pretty!" Wendy gasped.

Larry grabbed one and said, "Junior told me about these. They're called Star Bits. The universe is full of them. There has to be trillions of trillions of them in the whole universe. He said that they tasted really good." Larry popped it into his mouth, and he smiled widely, "These things _are_ good! They taste kinda like honey."

Soon, all of the Koopalings were running around; catching and gobbling up Star Bits.

"There's more than you could ever eat right here!" Lemmy exclaimed as he lay back on his ball, patting his full stomach.

"Huh! That's what you think!" Morton said, and he caught a falling Star Bit cluster with his big mouth.

Ludwig let out a tiny burp and said, "Whoops! Excuse me! Hey, I know these things aren't exactly Power Stars, but I bet I could come up with a formula that can convert these Star Bits into fuel. If there are tons of them throughout the universe, we'll never run out of fuel! As long as Iggy can make an engine that can run on my Star Bit fuel.

Iggy looked up from watching Chompa suck up Star Bits like a spherical, bouncing vacuum cleaner and smiled wildly, "Yeah, yeah! Sure! I could do that! We mad geniuses have to stick together!" Iggy then let out a huge, loud belch.

"Gross!" Wendy exclaimed.

Ludwig wrinkled his snout in disgust and said, "First of all, say excuse me, weather on not you have the sense to burp quietly and discreetly. Second of all, _you're _the _mad_ genius; _I'm_ just a genius, oh yeah, and a musical genius too! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Everyone else, even Chompa, laughed as Iggy sulked, "Err. Excuse me…" he muttered with bright red cheeks of embarrassment.

It took only five hours for Iggy and Ludwig, the two smartest Koopalings, to modify the old engine and create the Star Bit fuel. Pretty soon, the ship was zooming fast through space. After about two days of star gazing, Star Bit collecting, and non-stop space traveling, they finally arrived at the abandoned Boom Bunker.

Iggy was the first on the floating satellite where the Boomsday Device once was, and he was already placing himself where the security camera would have been and observing the stars with a sextant.

As Larry jumped onto the structure with the rest of the Koopalings, shivers raced up his spine. He was frightened by the thought of the terrible "Boomsday Incident" that had occurred here. Larry clenched his claws when he thought of Mario. "He's gonna pay for this!" Larry thought, his tower of blue hair trembling with rage, "Just wait till we find Junior, then Mario's gonna be sorry!"

Iggy quickly wrote down some various values of distance, brightness, and other points of data on a medium sized note pad. "Alright! To the Super Koopa Computer!" he shouted.

Back at the computer, Iggy entered the various bits of information, until a map came up onto the screen, showing a flashing dotted line.

"This shows the path Junior would have most likely taken after being thrown out into space. He should wind up right about… there!" Iggy said as he pointed to the screen.

"According to the _Koopa Kingdom Royal Galactic Guidebook_, by Kamella Magikoopa," Lemmy said as he flipped through a large book while still balancing on his ball, "The galaxy in that spot of the universe is called the Honey Hop Galaxy. It says it's the home of the Galactic Bees, who are the size of turkeys, and their Queen, who is fifteen times bigger than they are."

Roy snarled viciously and said, "If Junior has just one sting on him, we'll trap those bees in their own honeycombs, and their Queen too!"

"The book says Galactic Bees are virtually harmless and aren't able to use their stingers to sting," Lemmy said. However, Roy had already run up to the deck and had taken the helm. He pointed the Airship in the direction Iggy's computer indicated and switched the engine into full speed.

"Full speed ahead!" Roy shouted, "Don't worry Junior, here we come!"

* * *

The massive Queen Bee peered through her telescope at the approaching Airship. She sighed and sadly shook her head. "That ship… it is one of the Airships that the terrible Monster that goes by the name of Bowser uses. I sense big trouble for all of us," she said.

"Yes indeed!" said a group of Soldier Bees, "But what can we do?"

The Queen sighed yet again, "Oh, if only that helpful New Bee was here. I'm sure he could at least distract them until we came up with something, if not drive them away."

"Who needs a Bee when you got me! Distractions are what I do best!" a cocky voice sang out cheekily.

The Queen Bee smiled, but she didn't bother to turn around, "I know that voice very well. Go and get ready to meet and distract them, but be careful!"

"Heeheeheeheehee! Don't worry! The Chimp is untouchable!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Challenge

**Chapter 5: The Challenge**

It took another day to get to the Honey Hop Galaxy. As the Airship approached the main planet, Larry went over to Roy and said, "Err, I'm sorry about what I said back at the castle. You know, about you not caring, I was way off, I know that now."

Roy nervously fiddled with his pink skull cap with one hand, and his rose colored sunglasses with his other hand. "Uh, well," he said, "I didn't loose it _that_ much yesterday. But Junior is our Bro. We gotta go after him, and I guess we gotta protect the little pip-squeak too. I just hope the little squirt doesn't end up causing an all out war between us and those Bees. Huh, and speaking of pip-squeaks and little squirts, when are you, Lemmy, and Junior gonna start your little 'Kingdom Wide Shrimp Society'?"

Larry just had to laugh.

"Hey Roy! I heard that!" Lemmy shouted as he indignantly rode in on his ball.

Larry just laughed even harder. Lemmy just stared at Larry quizzically while Roy just smile and shook his head.

_"I guess the longer you deal with it, the more you understand it, the less mean it seems, and the more funny it is!" _Larry thought.

* * *

The Airship hovered at the bass of the tall, main planet. Iggy petted Chompa on the head and said, "Stay here and guard the Airship. There's a good Chain Chomp!" He fed Chompa a Bone-In-Cut, and the he barked obediently in response. The Koopalings then all jumped into the shallow lake at the bottom of the planet.

"So, where's Junior?" Morton asked.

"FINALLY!" a voice exclaimed.

Everyone looked up to see a small, blue monkey standing on a small piece of grassy, dry land that was sticking up out of the water. He had a small tuft of yellow hair on his head that seemed very similar to Iggy's hairdo. The monkey was also wearing sunglasses, and he had a huge, toothy smile.

"Who are you?" Lemmy asked.

"Who am I? Who am I?" the monkey said, as if shocked that anyone should not know who he was, "I'm _The_ Chimp, the greatest gamer in the universe!" The Chimp then thought to himself, _"Well, I was, until Mario came along and topped all of my high scores."_

"Were you expecting us?" Roy asked.

"Sure I was!" The Chimp said, "And I know why you're here, and listen to this, if you can beat my high score in this game I have going on here, then I'll show you where you can find what you're here for! Deal?"

"Huddle!" Ludwig said.

The seven Koopalings as huddled close together and began speaking in whispers to one another.

"I don't trust this Chimp guy," Roy said.

"But he says that he knows where Junior is," Wendy said.

"He didn't say that! He was being really vague, and what if he's liar?" Lemmy said nervously

"My Super Koopa Computer says Junior is here, so he's gotta be here," Iggy said

"But what if your computer has a screw loose?" Morton asked.

"We have to take the chance!" Larry said loudly, "Junior could be here, so we just have to just go with it to find out, and besides, what can one monkey do against seven Koopalings? You can all think it over for the rest of your lives for all I care. I'm playing that game right now!"

Larry then stomped over to the monkey and said, "All right Chimp, I'll play your game."

"That's _The_ Chimp to you!" the monkey said, "See all the blue, yellow spotted, three legged Goombas all over this planet, the ones that have glowing antennas and can spit out rocks?"

Larry looked at all the creatures that were bouncing around on all the ledges that lined the tall planet. "Yeah, I see them. They're called Octogoombas."

The Chimp nodded and continued, "Well, the object of the game is to stomp the enemies and collect the coins they drop to rack up points. Bounce on a bunch of them in a row, and you'll get bonus points. You have two minutes. My high score is 10,000 points. Are you sure you can beat that?"

Larry nodded and got ready to run. "Sure I can, and I'm ready and raring!"

The Chimp performed a quick back flip and said, "You're going for _10,000_ points? Good luck, pal, you're gonna need it! 3…2…1…GO!"

Larry jumped over to a line of four Octogoombas and stomped them in quick succession, and then flipped backwards to collect the four coins they dropped. He then ran over to a cluster of coins surrounding another enemy. He quickly stomped the enemy and grabbed the coins. He then dug his claws into the side of the cliff and climber up to a huge flower. He used the flower as a catapult and soared up high to a landing with five more Octogoombas. He stomped them in quick succession as well and grabbed their coins.

Larry then had to jump across a gap while avoiding two bubble cannons. Seven more enemies awaited him, and he stomped them and collected coins once again. He then went for another climb until he reached the next level. He took care of a lone Octogoomba and used a convenient swing to get to the top of the planet. There were two circles of Octogoombas with one of them jumping around in the middle of them. Larry "Chain-Stomped" them all and grabbed the coins. He dispatched four more that were waiting on the grassy platforms nearby, and then grabbed a huge "?" –Coin, which then broke up into five normal coins.

"TIME'S UP!" The Chimp bellowed.

Larry jumped down from the top of the tower, and miraculously landed perfectly on his feet back at the bottom.

The Chimp typed into a calculator and froze. "….wow," he said softly. "A NEW HIGH SCORE?" he exclaimed, "You got _18,000_ points!"

The other six Koopalings all cheered as they picked Larry up onto their shoulders.

"Halt! All of you! Turn around slowly!" a loud and regal female voice said.

They put Larry down, and then they all turned to see the Queen Bee. Surrounding her was an army of other bees. All of them were grouped two-by-two, and each pair was holding a small catapult, loaded with beeswax and honey.

"Hear my words!" the Queen Bee said, "The mixture of wax and honey that we've prepared and loaded into these catapults is the stickiest substance in the universe. Evil servants of Bowser, if you do not leave here immediately, we will fire. Then we will carry your sticky bodies to your Airship, push it away from here, and leave you to eat yourselves out!"

Larry gulped and said, "Listen, Your Highness, we didn't come here to attack you, we just wanted to find our little brother who landed here a while ago. This monkey, er, Chimp, er, _The_ Chimp says that he knew that's why we came here, and that he know where our brother is."

The Chimp laughed nervously and absentmindedly adjusted his sunglasses, "Hee, hee, hee. Uh, you see, er, I kinda, you know, lied about all that…"

"_WHAT?_" the Koopalings all exclaimed.

"I was just distracting you so the army could get ready to counter attack," The Chimp said sadly as he scratched the back of his head.

"You tricked us!" Wendy exclaimed.

"You little _rat_!" Roy shouted as he rolled up imaginary sleeves and stomped toward him, "I'm gonna use you as an animal skin rug! You'll be flat enough! It's Ground-Pounding time!"

"Ready… aim…!" The Queen Bee shouted.

"NOOOO! Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" The Chimp shouted as he jumped up and down and waved his arms frantically.

"What is it?" The Queen asked in annoyance.

"Listen," The Chimp said, "Servants of Bowser or not, they meant us no harm! You heard them; they just wanted to find their little brother. Besides, that guy with the tall, blue hair, he's an awesome gamer! Begging the Queen's pardon, but these guys should be treated with kindness if the rest of them are at least half the gamer that guy is. Come on! Give the guys a break!"

The Queen looked down at the seven Koopalings for a tense minute. Then, she gave a smile that was even sweeter than honey. "Of course, how terribly judgmental of me. I should have never jumped to conclusions. Please, forgive us. If it is any consolation, we will give you a large supply of our freshest, sweetest, richest honey."

"Alright!" Morton cheered.

"Yes, thank you, but what about our little brother?" Larry asked.

"I am sorry, but we have not seen any turtles of any kind in anyway in this galaxy," the Queen Bee said sadly.

"But he's got to be here!" Lemmy said as he angrily jumped up and down on his ball, "Iggy's Super Koopa Computer said he'd be here!"

Suddenly, Iggy grabbed the corners of his mouth and screamed, "AHHHHHHH! Wah-wah-wah-wah-wah! Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Ludwig asked.

"I just realized!" Iggy said, "I normally use the Customary System of measurement in my computer, even though the Metric System is more widely used, you know how I like to deviate. Anyway, when I was figuring out Junior's location, I was so excited that I entered _Metric_ units into the computer instead of Customary units! And it gets even worse! I never installed the Universal Longitude and Latitude System into the computer! We've been using our own _Planetary_ Longitude and Latitude System all this time!"

"Huh?" everyone but Ludwig said. Ludwig was the only one who had a clue what Iggy was talking about.

Ludwig's mouth dropped open in horror as he said, "_No._ You mean…"

Iggy nodded rapidly, "Yes! Not only must Junior be even further away than we thought he was, but we've been going in the entirely wrong direction!"

"_WHAT?_" the other five Koopalings exclaimed.

"Nice going, Einstein!" Roy shouted; his face becoming beet red with rage.

"Leave him alone! He just made a mistake!" Lemmy shouted back.

"Don't realize what this means?" Larry shouted tearfully, "We've failed! Junior may be gone from lack of food or water by the time we finally get to where he is!"

"Aren't you a little ray of sunshine," Wendy commented sarcastically.

"If only we had a Power Star," Iggy said, "Then I could modify the engine to accommodate its energy output, and we could fly at Hyper-Speeds and get to Junior in no time."

"_Ahem_!" The Chimp said.

"Well we don't have a Power Star, so quit the wishful thinking!" Morton shouted.

"I said, _Ahem_!" The Chimp said loudly.

"What is it now?" Ludwig said in a depressed tone.

"Well," The Chimp said with a smile, "I _was_ in the wrong to lie to you, and you _did_ beat my high score, so I guess I do owe you one, big time. I _may_ have given all my Power Stars to Mario, but I _do_ have the next best thing!" The Chimp then did another quick back flip, clapped his hands, and something strange, and yet wonderful, appeared over his head.

The Koopalings all gasped.

"A Bronze Power Star…?" Ludwig said slowly.

"A strange entity called a Cosmic Spirit gave it to me," The Chimp said, "She said something about destiny before she disappeared. Huh! I guess it was my destiny to give it to you. This Bronze Power Star will fade away after one use, but I'm pretty sure that will be enough. Here you go, Gamer, it's all yours!"

Larry gasped as the Bronze Power Star flew around him. Larry laughed as he grabbed it, held it up high, and shouted, "Ha, ha!_ I GOT A STAR_!"


	6. Chapter 6: A Koopaling Found

**Chapter 6: A Koopaling Found**

The Airship swiftly made its way through open space as it left the Honey Hop Galaxy.

"Okay!" Iggy said, "I've fixed all the errors and installed brand new software and drivers into my Super Koopa Computer. Ludwig and I have also modified the engine to handle the Bronze Power Star. I've come up with the right coordinates, so were good to go!"

Ludwig noticed the Larry looked a little sad. "What's wrong now?" he asked.

Larry sighed and said, "Well, it's just that, it's been 11 days since the 'Boomsday Incident'. That's a long time. What if we're still too late, even with the Bronze Power Star?"

Ludwig was about to respond, but he was interrupted by Lemmy.

"Whoa! Look at that!" he cried out, bouncing on his ball in excitement.

Everyone turned to look at what only could be described as a huge, spherical, black void in open space. Loose space rocks, and even huge asteroids, were drawn into the black abyss.

"That's a black hole," Ludwig said.

"THAT'S IT!"

Everyone turned to look at Iggy, who was now jumping up and down in excitement.

"What's it?" Morton asked, but Iggy had already run down into the engine room.

Everyone followed him, and they saw that he was typing madly into his computer, glancing at various values, charts, and images.

"Of course! Of course! This is perfect! Ha-hahaha!" he laughed wildly.

"What is it?" Morton asked again.

Iggy turned around fast, grinning wildly, and explained, "I'll try to make it simple and quick. The universe is made up of time and space woven together like a fabric. Gravity happens when something like the Sun warps the fabric of time and space, or 'Space-time.' Black holes are so dense and massive that they have infinite gravity, and they actually make holes in 'Space-time.' The stuff that gets sucked into to black holes gets torn apart or crushed into an atom before it has a chance to go into the hole in 'Space-time.' However, the speed and the magic that the Bronze Power Star gives us should protect us so that we _can_ go into the black hole without getting destroyed."

"But why would we want to do something as crazy as that?" Wendy asked.

"Well," Iggy said, "It turns out that these holes in 'Space-time' are always connected to another hole. I did a few scans, and it turns out that this black hole is connected to another black hole that's right near our destination! And, hey Larry, listen to this! Since it's a hole in 'Space-_time_', going through should also send us back in time. I estimated that we'll be sent back about 9 days, or to 2 days after the 'Boomsday Incident.' Junior should be okay after that long, right? So, what do you say guys, you want to really go into the final frontier, the black hole?"

The others all cheered out their agreement loudly and strongly. However, Ludwig suddenly called out, "Hold on! Wait a minute! What it we meet our past selves and create a paradox by mistake. Wouldn't that be… bad?"

Iggy thought for a moment, then he smiled and said, "Aw, don't worry, we'll go back home by a different route, and if we go at our top speed with Star Bit fuel only, by the time we do get home, our past selves will be entering the black hole at the very moment we're surprising King Dad with the news that Junior is back. So, what do you all say? Are you with me?"

Everyone cheered once again, and they all ran up onto the deck. Iggy took the helm and set a course for the black hole. He took out a remote control and said, "When we're the right distance from the black hole, I'll activate the Bronze Power Star engine, and we'll zoom right through it!"

Larry ran up to the front of the Airship and held onto the railing. "Don't' worry Junior," he said, "We're coming for you."

Lemmy rolled over to Larry and said, "Larry, sometimes I wonder about you. We all care about Junior, but you seem to care the most. Why? Junior wasn't actually sympathetic to you when you ran that marathon all the way from Peach Castle to Bowser's Castle the time we all kidnapped Peach on her birthday."

Roy scoffed and said, "Huh! He's probably just thankful that he's not little squirt of the family anymore because of him!"

Larry glared at Roy and said, "If that was true, then how come I always rush to Junior's defense whenever you're in one of your bullying moods, and sometimes even take it myself?"

Morton scratched between his three, small strands of hair and said, "Huh! Good question Larry, would you mind answering it for us?"

Everyone stared at Larry, waiting for a response.

Larry took a deep breath and began, "Well, he's my little brother, and-."

"But we _all_ have little brothers!" Roy interrupted, "With the exception of Junior, of course. In fact, the rest of us have more than one little brother, and Ludwig's the oldest of us all!"

Larry thought for a moment and continued, "Well, that's kind of the whole point. I only have _one_ little brother, _and_ he's the youngest of us all. So, I guess I feel responsible for him. That's why I seemed really nervous and worried during those four times King Dad and Junior went off on an adventure without us. That's why I called the meeting 10 days back to convince you guys that we should go after them. I was just… worried about him."

"Hold that thought, Larry," Iggy said, "It's time!"

Iggy pressed the button, and the engine kicked into Hyper-Speed. The Airship blasted off into the black hole, and a magical shield from the Bronze Power Star formed around it. All around the Koopalings was darkness. No one made a sound. Suddenly, a small speck of light could be seen. The speck the erupted into a blast of infinite colors that formed a strange tunnel around them.

"Wow…! It's beautiful!" Wendy said; her eyes opened wide, and her breath partially taken away.

Everyone stared at the colors around them. Everyone soon realized that they were traveling not only through space, but back in time.

Eventually, Larry looked down and continued, "Another thing… is the fact that he is the youngest. Don't get me wrong, Junior's one tough Koopa, but still, just want to keep an eye on him. You know, protect him. He's my only _little_ brother, so, it's like; he's all I got! It's weird, I know I have plenty of siblings but, I always only want to turn to him. Look at it this way: Roy and Morton go together; Ludwig and Lemmy go together with Iggy; Wendy's the only girl, so she can go with all of us; so, I guess I kind of go together with Junior. We _are_ the two youngest. So… that's it… I guess. Err, but don't tell Junior all of that mushy stuff."

With a final flash and a whoosh, the Airship shot out of the tunnel and out of the other black hole. After they were far away from the black hole, the engines slowly died, showing that the Bronze Power Star had served its purpose.

"Switching to Star Bit fuel, now," Iggy said as he pressed another button on his remote. He then took out a telescope and scanned the space around them. He stopped at a small icy planetoid. He increased the magnification. He smiled. "It looks like our quest is nearly over," he said. Iggy steered the sip over to the icy planetoid.

The seven Koopalings all jumped off of the Airship and onto the icy surface. About two yards away from them, lying on the icy surface and looking up at them, was an eighth, smaller Koopaling. He had a small tuft of red hair on his head, small black beady eyes, and a green, spiked shell. Around his neck and hanging in front of his chest was a large bandana with a huge fanged mouth drawn onto it. The Koopaling easily recognized these other Koopalings, and he was struck speechless at their arrival.

Larry stepped over to the half frozen Koopaling. Nervously running one hand through his towering, blue hair, he held out his other hand to the little Koopaling. He took his hand and let himself be pulled up. Once the Koopaling was on his feet, he complete lost control and burst into tears of joy. He fell into Larry's open arms and cried into his chest.

The other six were quite surprised to say the least. They all knew him very well, and they never in their wildest dreams would have thought for a second that this little tough guy would break down and cry like this. They all exchanged glances, completely speechless. Eventually, they all just stood there and watched with shimmering eyes, deeply touched by what was happening.

Meanwhile, Larry just smiled, letting his pair of fangs stick out from the corners of his mouth, and hugged his little brother closer. Larry then spoke for the rest of the Koopalings and said, "Don't worry, Junior. We're here for you now; we'll always be here for you."

**The End**


End file.
